Dirty love
by FlamingReaper
Summary: This is the sequel to 'a work in progress'. It's basically just a smut story.


"God this sucks. I hate being fat," Virgil grunted out as he plopped back down on the couch after running to the bathroom again. Richie raised a brow at the other hero, swallowing mouthful of popcorn before answering his best friend.

"Dude, your six months pregnant, not fat," Richie replied before moving to stretch his own soar back.

"'M still fat," Virgil mumbled, gently rubbing his still swelling abdomen. Richie rolled his eyes and didn't say anything for a few moments, he wasn't really willing to get into this argument again.

"So, when's Hotstreak gonna get home?" Richie asked after a few minutes of mind numbing television. He glanced over at Virgil as he said this and saw Virgil's dreamy look.

"In a half an hour or so," Virgil responded, face still dreamy.

"He makes you happy, huh?" Richie responded, a soft smile coming to his face as he looked at the other superhero.

"Yeah, he does," Virgil replied with a joyous smile.

"Good, I'm glad," Richie responded, and he was. Virgil was his brother in every sense of the word, and the blond knew he'd do anything to keep his friend happy. Virgil and his family had done so much for the blond, and Richie wanted to repay that kindness anyway that he could.

"Me too," Virgil said, still grinning. All previous thoughts of being soar and fat left the hero, and all he could think about was the life growing beneath his heart, the very life he made with Hotstreak that was so precious to both of them. Twenty minutes later, the door unlocked and opened and Hotstreak came through the door, muttering to himself. Months earlier, Francis and Virgil had a three day fight about the door being locked when the hero was home alone. Virgil hadn't liked the idea, but did understand that Francis was terrified that he'd get hurt. Francis ended up winning the argument by fucking Virgil for three hours without letting the boy cum. Virgil had been so worn out and full by the end of their session and from time to time, they still used the cock ring from that argument. Francis walked into the living room a few moments later carrying a gift for Virgil and a couple of bags filled with their dinner.

"Hey baby, Foley," Hotstreak said when he saw them, walking towards Virgil to give him his gift. The gift was a baby book and a very soft teddy bear for the child.

"Hey," Both hero's replied pleasantly.

"Thank you for the gifts Frankie, I love them. Welcome home," Virgil said, smiling joyously at the gifts, then to Francis.

"You're welcome. Sorry, Foley, don't got enough for you," Francis said, looking over at the blond.

"No worries, I gotta get home anyway, I just wanted to keep Virgil company while you were away. Bye V," Richie said, getting up with some difficulty.

"Later Rich, say hi to Ferret for me," Virgil responded as he helped the other pregnant male up. The blond tampered with his own DNA to get his pregnancy and was now eight months along.

"Sure," Richie said and waddle away as quickly as he could. Soon, he was gone. Francis, while the two had been talking, had set the table they rarely used for dinning at. It was a very stable table, and Virgil loved being pinned to it while being pounded into. Francis helped Virgil up and then to the table, hovering for a few moments to see if the hero was okay.

"How was your day?" Francis asked as they munched on their chinese food.

"Boring without you here with me, not that Richie wasn't a barrel of fun, it's just difficult while being pregnant. How was yours?" Virgil asked before biting into a piece of sweet and sour shrimp. He'd been craving a lot of seafood throughout his pregnancy, which was a tad bit odd.

"Meh, customers were douche's all day, but it went by quick so it was fine. I missed you," Francis replied with a shrug. They ate their food at a sedate place, neither in a hurry to be anywhere. Virgil would have been shoveling food into his mouth, cause he always seemed to be starving, but learned his lesson early on in his pregnancy. He'd eaten too quickly once and ended up vomiting violently for an hour. When they finished, they washed the dishes together and ended up on the couch together, watching TV and cuddling. Virgil's back was to Francis's barrel like chest while the pyro had Virgil wrapped in his arms.

"Frankie?" Virgil asked after twenty minutes of cuddling with each other. The hero's left hand was gently rubbing one of Hotstreak's arms.

"Yeah?" Francis replied, kissing the back of Virgil's slender neck. One of his large hands had slid under Virgil's maternity shirt to cup the pretty boy's growing abdomen. His thumb was rubbing gentle circle's under Virgil's navel, trying to remove any tension in the hero's stomach.

"I want you," Virgil said, biting his bottom lip and tilting his head to look at Francis. Francis's hand froze in its movement and the brute felt a hot stirring in his loins, making his thick cock stiffen.

"Here?" Francis said, husky voice ringing in Virgil's delicate ear, hot breath ghosting over the appendage making Virgil shudder.

"Now," Virgil responded. Francis grinned lecherously and let his hand slid down Virgil's bulging abdomen to cup and grope his clothed length. Virgil moaned as Francis messaged his member to full attention in mere seconds. The hero rocked into the hand, his back rubbing against the brutes hardened length, making it poke the bottom of his spine. Moments later, both were on the floor, stripped of their clothes and groping at each other's naked skin. Virgil's back was leaning against the couch while he was firmly nestled in Hotstreak's lap. The hero was letting out little shrieks of pleasure as Francis repeatedly pierced his entrance with two of his thick fingers. The brutes mouth was busy marking the hero's neck and collar bone with deep bite marks. Francis pulled back to admire his marks darkening Virgil's delicious chocolate skin, before looking down at Virgil's swollen nipples. The pyro added a third and fourth finger into Virgil's trembling body before popping one of Virgil's nipples in his mouth.

"Oh!" Virgil moaned out as Francis began to suck and chew on the hero's right nipple. The pyro grinned internally as liquid began to come from said nipple and he drank it up happily.

"Frankie, stop it, that milks for Mikey," Virgil whined out, moaning breathily. His slender hands were laced in Francis's fiery red hair, tugging it gently and trying to get the pyro to stop drinking their sons milk. The pyro sucked at the nipple harsher, making the hero gasp in pleasure before he pulled back to blow on the wet nipple, making Virgil shudder. Mike was their eight month old son.

"I know, but you taste so good. Where is he?" Francis asked, pounding his fingers into Virgil's body. Before Virgil answered, he went to suck at the other one hungrily, loving Virgil's moans that came from it.

"My dads watching him," Virgil moaned out as Francis's fingers thrust against his prostate. Francis pulled back and looked at his beautiful boy.

"For how long?" Francis asked, voice deepening in lust.

"All night," Virgil responded, grinning seductively. Francis grinned back before pulling his fingers out with a wet pop. Before Virgil could whimper in displeasure, Francis had lifted his hips and slammed him down onto his weeping cock. Virgil screamed out in pleasure, body desperate for Francis's seed, as the brute bounced the hero savagely on his throbbing member. The pyro had been wanting to fuck Virgil stupid since he got up this morning, wanting more then anything to hear those wailing screams of pleasure. It had been a little more difficult to have sex since their first child was born, not that they didn't love their son, but loud noises freaked Mike out some.

The pyro groaned as Virgil's inner muscles tightened wonderfully around his pulsing length. Those delicious muscles twitched, tightened and sucked his hungry length deep into Virgil's inner heaven. Virgil's head thrashed as Francis savagely fucked him, chocolate eyes rolling back into his head, and lights began to flash as Virgil's pleasure increased in his swollen body. The pyro leaned forward and bit Virgil's collar bone savagely, determined to leave another mark on his boy. Several long moments later, Virgil climaxed harshly against Hotstreak's hard stomach, staining their skin in his sticky fluids. Francis groaned loudly against Virgil's neck as soon as Virgil's body tightened around him, shooting his hot sperm deep within Virgil.

"Mine," Francis growled out, nuzzling Virgil's delicate throat as he panted.

"Yours," Virgil agreed, inner muscles twitching in pleasant after shocks. Francis laid back suddenly, large hands still securely grasping Virgil's wide hips. The pyro stared up at Virgil, looking at his large abdomen, loving how Virgil's slender body looked so swollen with his child. Francis felt himself harden at the sight before him and began to rock the boy above him. Virgil moaned happily with a grin, leaning his body forward to place his slender hands on Francis's barrel like chest for a better balance. Their frantic paced fucking began anew, both desperate for their addiction relief.

"Oh god, oh god, OH GOD!" Virgil panted out as he rode Francis's thick, juicy cock with a hard pace.

"Yes, yeeesss," Francis hissed out as their skin slapped together loudly as they fucked. The pyro got his feet under himself and managed to lift his hips some, giving him enough leverage to properly slam into Virgil's tight ass. Virgil started shrieking again and clawed at Francis's broad chest. It wasn't long before Francis rolled them over and fucked Virgil into the hard floor, being careful of Virgil's baby bump. Virgil's slender limbs were wrapped around the man savagely pounding into him. The hero's chocolate eyes were rolling back as pleasure crashed into him in savage ways.

"HARDER!" Virgil screamed out and Francis began to really slam into him with a deadly precision. It was like he was a man possessed to fuck Virgil completely stupid. It was working in the red head's favor as Virgil began to loose himself with his husbands savage moves. Moments later, Virgil splattered his cum between them and Francis drenched his insides with his boiling seed. Both stilled to catch their breaths before Francis pulled out to roll Virgil over onto his hands and knees.

"Wait, can I lean on the couch?" Virgil asked, still gasping for breath.

"Of course baby," Francis replied and helped Virgil to place his arms onto the couch, his upper body laid on top of his slender arms as Francis slammed back into him.

"OH GOD!" Virgil screamed out, as Francis rabidly pounded into him, slamming his throbbing length into Virgil's prostate every time.

"Start callin' my name baby," Francis grunted out with a smirk, he didn't think he was god, but he did get cocky when he reduced Virgil to screaming his name.

"FRANCIS!" Virgil shouted as the red headed man changed his angle slightly to the left. The hero's eyes were rolling back into his head and he clutched at the couch cushions, desperate for something to grasp onto. Seconds later, two bulbs blew out as Virgil began to loose control of his powers. Normally, Virgil had excellent control of his electric powers, even when he and Francis had sex, but after giving birth to their first child, his hormones changed his powers somehow. Francis grinned at the puddle of ecstasy that became his husband. Virgil had always been sensitive, but it changed after their first kid, and Francis loved it.

"Ya feel so good baby, nice 'n tight, just like I like it. If ya weren't already pregnant, I would make sure that ya were. Yer so hot all bent over like that, Virg. God, I love fuckin' ya," Francis grunted out, large hands grasping Virgil's hips in a manner that'd surely bruise. Virgil heard his man, and wanted to say something, but didn't know if he could.

"AAAHHH!" Virgil screamed out, eyes fluttering. His lungs were burning from lack of oxygen and his body was aching for the release only Francis could give him. The pyro was the only one who could ever reach that deep inside Virgil's body, the only one who could ever make him feel like world didn't exist and like he was everything.

"My precious little bitch. I love you so much," Francis panted out as he rolled his hips into Virgil taught little body.

"N-not a biiitttccchhh," Virgil moaned out, voice become horse from so much screaming.

"My housewife, my women, mine. Hey, Virg, you should dress up in a little house wife out fit next," Francis grunted out, slamming into Virgil during every pause he made when he spoke.

"OOOOHHHH!" Virgil screamed, insides clenching desperately around Hotstreak's thick, long, cock.

"Y-yeah, a nice little housewife dress, with a white apron and, and a, a pair of heels. O' course you'd be wearin' panties, garder belt, and those white laced stocking's. Yeah, that'd be so hot, you all ready and waitin' for me to come home. That'd dress would be easy fer me to get inta to, alls I'd have ta do is lift it up, pull done the panties and fuck ya, yeah, that'd be a great idea," Francis said, voice getting smoking with the image of Virgil wearing a red dress with polka dots and a white apron with heals and stockings. His cock hardened and his thrusts became more powerful as he pounded into Virgil's willing body. Virgil only partially listened as Francis plowed into him, being too caught in being fucked, too busy listening to Francis's balls slapping against his ass as the man thrusted into him. The waves of pleasure were become typhoons of unbearable ecstasy that bombarded Virgil's still growing body. Virgil twitched around Francis's cock, his anal muscles rippling desperately as they began to drip their pleasure juices onto the pyro's cock. Moments later, Virgil's eyes rolled and his mouth fell open in a silent scream, spit sliding down the side of his mouth as he shot his cum out, staining both the couch and the floor in front of it.

His muscles tightened to so much, Francis felt like his dick was being squeezed off by how much pressure Virgil's body seemed to be exuding. Seconds later, the red head shot ropes of his cum into Virgil's body, filling the boy up so much that it started to leak out of his entrance. Virgil slumped into the couch, grunting when Francis collapsed on top of him. They stayed like that for a few long moments, gasping for air desperately.

"I-I don't ever think you've been so powerful during a fucking. At least since I got pregnant the first time," Virgil panted out.

"Well, picturin' you dressed as a little housewife was hot as hell. We're doin' that, no arguin'. Now, we ain't done yet," Francis growled out and managed to pick Virgil up and take him over to the table. They stayed connected until Francis pulled out to lay Virgil side ways on the table. One of Virgil's slender legs were over the brutes shoulder before said brute began to fuck him again.

"Soar," Virgil moaned out as Francis pounded into the hero, clutching his leg heatedly.

"Ya think yer soar now, wait till mornin'." Francis ground out and continued to fuck Virgil raw. Virgil groaned loudly as Francis rocked into him in a hard pace. It didn't take long for Virgil to climax this time, though it was rather weak. Francis fucked him through his own orgasm before pulling Virgil into his lap as he sat on a chair. Virgil's back was supported by the table and he was clutching Francis's shoulders weakly, whimpering as Francis pounded into him. Seconds later, they climaxed together, screaming each others names. During their tenth round of the night, Virgil had his face pressed into one of the pillows on their bed, screaming into it as Francis fucked him desperately. The hero's lungs felt raw, and his entrance was stretched widely, as Francis had decided to add a toy in with his cock, making Virgil worry he'd never get back in shape.

"So fuckin' tight, ya look so good like that, my cock in ya, with that vibrator, yer lovin' this ain't ya?" Francis panted out. Virgil pulled back from the pillow some to answer.

"T-take it o-out," Virgil managed to gasp out, voice raspy and horse from hours of use. Francis smirked and grasped the vibrator and shoved it in deeper.

"Like that?" Francis said, his voice rather sadistic.

"Aaahhh!" Virgil moaned out as both toy and cock hit his prostate. His body was exhausted and he probably reeked like a whore, and he wanted that stupid toy out of his body.

"Told ya ya'd like it," Francis moaned out as Virgil's body tightened around him and the toy. Seconds later, they both climaxed harshly and collapsed to the side. Francis pulled the toy out and left his softened cock shoved deep into Virgil's body, wanting to have a couple more rounds before Virgil slept.

"I'm mad at you," Virgil rasped out, shuddering. Francis grinned and turned the vibrator back on and placed it against Virgil's softened member.

"Oh, ya don't like that? Yer so tight with me and this thing in ya, I think we'll keep this for a long time," Francis panted out. Virgil whimpered out a moan and tried to get away. Francis's large hand kept him in place and Virgil went limp and waited for his lover to finish with him.

"Shower time spark plug," Francis grunted out, gently turning Virgil onto his back and still keep them connected. He lifted his pregnant lover up and went to the shower. Instead of a shower, Francis started the bath so neither of them would have to stand. As they sat in the tub, Francis lazily began to thrust into Virgil soar and warn out body. Virgil whimpered and let Francis thrust into him until he gave a weak climax. Francis thrusted through it and kept moving the hero until his own climax, though it didn't stop there. Thirty minutes and three other climaxes later, both were curled up in bed, asleep and exhausted.

The next morning, Francis woke to Virgil rocking his hips back into his pale hips, trying desperately to get out of Francis's grasp.

"Nice try sparky, fuck time now," Francis chuckled and rolled on top of his boy and pulling his hips up. Francis savagely pounded into his boy for the first time that early afternoon.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah," Virgil moaned, eyes rolling back as his prostate was pleasured again. Twenty minutes later, they orgasmed at the same time, staining the sheets with their sticky cum. They had three more sex sessions that morning, taking it at a slow pace, trying to make it last as long as they could. Francis was the one that picked up their son after they were done and the three of them basically stayed in bed all day, considering it was Saturday. It was a happy family day for the two parents, happy just being in love and being parents to a wonderful little baby boy. In three more months they'd have their other child though they didn't know the sex of the child yet, wanting to be surprised. Though Francis knew he'd planted another strong son in Virgil's womb, and he had a feeling that all of their kids would be boys, though Virgil hoped for at least one girl. But, that'd be at a later date, for now, they were just happy being together, and a family


End file.
